Esos días
by anni fer
Summary: Las mujeres tienen peores días que los hombres... P E O R E S. "Que Problematico" susurró el Nara y la Yamanaka le escuchó y bufó enojada


_Actualizado el 17 de marzo del 2011_.

* * *

**# Ésos días**

Por las calles de Kanoha se veía a una muchacha rubia corriendo mientras pasaba por entremedio de toda la gente, buscando a cierto personaje, el cual era importante de ella.

"Estúpido Shikamaru..."– susurró junto con un sollozo Ino. Lo único que quería era alejarse de las calles de Kanoha, alejarse de todo lo relacionado con_ ÉL._

Luego de correr y correr sin rumbo fijo, terminó sentada debajo del árbol en donde por primera vez había dado su primer beso. Aunque bueno, si se iba en detalles la realidad era otra: ahí le habían robado su primer beso.

Maldito beso, pensó la rubia. Ése beso trajo consigo consecuencias extrañas...

"¡Lo odio!, lo odio, lo odio!"– se repetía una y otra vez la joven mas aún recordaba perfecto como Shikamaru le había susurrado

"_Me gustas Ino... y odiaba cuando el estúpido de Uchiha te hace entristecer, pero tampoco quiero que te alejes, solo quiero...decirte lo que siento...aunque esto sea...bastante problemático"_

Comenzó a llorar por culpa del recuerdo, por él, por todo. La ultima vez que había llorado también había sido por su culpa. Él tiene toda la culpa, él es el único que tiene la culpa, él...es el único al cual no podría odiar.

El único.

"¿Cerda?" –se escucho una voz a sus espaldas, Ino sin importarle lo mucho que sus mejillas estuvieran con lagrimas o que sus ojos gritaran la pena que sentía.

"S...Sakura" – dijo con la voz entrecortada, Ino se paro de donde estaba y corrió a los brazos de su amiga.

"No llores, sea lo que sea no lo vale"- le decía la pelirosada mientras la abrazaba, sin entender realmente por qué lloraba Ino.

"No vino., ni siquiera fue y ando en mis estúpidos días" –gritó Ino para luego sonreír y seguir llorando.

"¿Quién no fue?" – preguntó Sakura, sin creer que la rubia lloraba por alguien.

"Shikamaru... quedamos de juntarnos para celebrar su cumpleaños y el mío, que nos juntaríamos. NO APARECIÓ, ME DEJÓ A MI, INO YAMANAKA PLANTADA" –dijo ya mas tranquila y tratando de no llorar más. "Creí que le habría pasado algo y lo fui a buscar entonces pude ver que él estaba con Temari saliendo de su casa, y la señora con el señor Nara les despedían sonrientes...SONRIENTES FRENTONA...¡AY! no sé si me da pena, rabia, decepción o qué mierda es lo que me da.–grito Ino ya con su típico temperamento de vuelta.

"ODIO ESTAR ASÍ"

"Tarada...Shikamaru fue llamado por Tsunade-sama para que les convidara almuerzo a Gaara y Temari quienes venían para arreglar un extraño asunto y si te sirve de algo vi a Shikamaru en frente de tu casa cuando iba a buscarte para entregarte tu regalo de cumpleaños" le comentó Sakura, quién le sonreía.

"Entonces, fue un malentendido"– se dijo a si misma Ino, quien no pudo evitar sonreir.

"Sí, así parece...otra cosa, un pequeño regalo".- dijo Sakura mientras le entregaba un libro lleno de fotos de ellas y sus amigos.

"Gracias frentona" - dijo sonriéndole nuevamente y abrazando a su amiga.

Ino y Sakura volvían tomadas de la mano sonriendo, Sakura le había convidado unas aguas bastante buenas para _esos_ dolores. Al Llegar a la esquina de la tienda se podía divisar a un Chuunin que esperaba medio intranquilo.

"Problemática" le dijo Shikamaru en cuanto Ino se posó frente a él.

"Te esperé mucho"

"Lo sé, lo siento, pensé que te llegaría el mensaje con Chouji pero al parecer a él también lo mandaron a hacer algo"

Ino lo miro entrecerrando los ojos, más luego le sonrió y comentó

"Problemático"

Llevó sus manos a la cara del Nara, se alzó en puntillas y así pudo dar un beso en los labios al Nara sin dejar que éste siguiera hablando.

Shikamaru se sorprendió pero luego se relajo y puso sus brazos alrededor la cintura de la chica y la atrajo a Él. Era genial sentir los labios de la rubia sobre los suyos, con ella, con la única que merecía excusarse.

"Me voy, nos vemos cerda, adios Shika" se despidió Sakura, sonriendo bobamente por el romántico momento presenciado.

"Gracias frentona y gracias por la receta, creo que al llegar a mi casa me haré una de esas aguitas, sirven bastante" sonriéndole a su amiga Ino, para luego mirar a shikamaru.

"Lamento que lloraras" le susurró Shikamaru

"No me importará mientras me beses" le comentó con una sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos esperando un beso.

"Problemática, te amo"

Ino abrió los ojos justo antes de que Shikamaru pudiera besarla, era la primera vez que él le decía éso.

Y JUSTO LO HACÍA CUANDO ELLA ESTABA TAN SENSIBLE

"Créelo, eres mi problemática" le contestó el castaño mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de las mejillas de su rubia y se acercaba a besar ésos labios.

"Yo más" gritó echa en llanto la Yamanaka, llamando la atención de todos y haciendo reír a más de alguno que pasaba por al lado de esta pareja.

**Fin**

_¡Espero que se haya entendido que la sensibilidad de Ino y los celos, son cosas que pasan aún más cuando uno anda en sus días!_


End file.
